


Promise for a Minute

by voleuse



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-26
Updated: 2009-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-04 01:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>You spend your only wish wishing someone else could see it.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise for a Minute

**Author's Note:**

> Set after 1.08. Title and summary adapted from Kay Ryan's _Rubbing Lamps_.

Thurman from the hockey team strode down the hallway, slushie in hand. Puck met his eyes, met his scowl, then smirked when Thurman blinked and veered to the side. He leaned against his locker, snickering, watching.

Band members scattered. That kid from the chess club squeaked and ducked her head into a locker. Then Thurman laughed and his arm swung out, and Puck watched as the slushie splashed against Rachel's face, spattering blue against the white knit of her top.

Thurman laughed again, crumpled the slushie cup, and tossed it into the trash. Rachel didn't look at him as she wiped liquid out of her eyes, turned on her heel and flounced down the hallway towards the locker rooms.

Puck waited for the bell to ring, then followed.

When he caught up, Rachel was hunched over a sink, clad in her bra and pleated skirt, scrubbing her shirt under the faucet. Slushie dripped from her hair, and blue droplets traced the line of her backbone.

"Damn," he said. "Maybe I should thank Thurman instead of kicking his ass."

Rachel gasped and started to raise the soaked cloth to her chest.

"Go ahead, put it on." Puck smirked. "I'm a fan of wet T-shirts."

She narrowed her eyes as she lunged forward, thwacking him on the shoulder with her top.

"Hey!" he said, twisting the cloth around his wrist, catching her by the waist. She smelled like chlorine and Mountain Dew. He pulled her a little closer. "I like the lace, too."

Rachel blushed, and he raised his hand, brushed some slushie away from her eyebrow.

"You actually look really hot," he said.

She leaned her face against his fingers. "You'd really defend my honor?"

"Thurman's only the left wingman," Puck replied. "Is that a push-up bra?"

"Maybe." Rachel smacked his hand away before he could find out for himself. "Can I have my blouse back, please?"

"Let's rinse out your hair first," he said.

"Okay." Rachel smiled, turned, and bent to sweep her hair under the running faucet.

Puck watched the hem of her skirt as it rose. "You're doing that on purpose, right?"

Rachel reached back, then slowly pulled him forward. "Maybe."

He cleared his throat, and reached up to rinse the slushie from the tangles in her hair.

Puck ended up getting slushie on his shirt, too, but that was okay. He had another one in his locker.


End file.
